Verta, jäätä ja rakkauden liekit
by Nightingale666
Summary: Mitä tapahtuu silloin kun Peeta kuolee? Jäljelle jää vain Katniss ja Cato. Erilaisen pelin lopun myötä he selviytyvät molemmat pois kentältä voittajina. Aluksi silkka viha estää heitä tulemasta toimeen keskenään. Vaan mitä tapahtuukaan sitten kun selviää, että heidän on presidentti Snown määräyksestä pakko rakastua toisiinsa. Tai edes esittää paria. Onko se kuitenkaan mahdollista?
1. Pidot

**Joo, elikkäs terve vaan kaikille jotka eksytte tätä lukemaan! Kyseessähän on siis ensimmäinen fanifiktioni. Voin samantien sanoa, että panostan siihen paljon ja aion kirjoittaa hyvin pitkän tarinan heti alkuunsa. Nälkäpeli on erittäin mahtava kirjasarja joten fiktioni kertoo siitä ;) Kaikki alkaa keskeltä Nälkäpeliä mutta olen suunnitellut, että kirjoitan tätä tarinaa omalla tavallani ehkä jopa Matkijanärheen saakka. Minulla on valmiina jo paljon tekstiä mutta lisäsin ensimmäisen pätkän tänne vasta nyt. Toivon että pidätte siitä! Lisäyksenä vielä: tämä on Katniss/Cato paritus (Katoniss) mutta menee aikansa, että noiden kahden välille mitään kunnollista syntyy ;D**

* * *

**Luku 1: Pidot  
**

**Cato**

"Cato!" Kuulen kuinka Clove huutaa nimeäni Runsaudensarvella. Hänen piti mennä hakemaan meidän reppumme pidoista samalla kun minä vahtisin hänen selustaansa kauempana metsässä. Nyt hän on selvästi pulassa. Hänen äänestään kuulee, että hän on kauhuissaan. Juoksen niin lujaa kuin jaloistani pääsen ja puristan käsissäni keihästä. Pelkään että on jo liian myöhäistä. Silti valan itseeni uskoa siitä, että Clove on jotenkin onnistunut saamaan itsensä pulasta.

"Clove!" Huudan niin lujaa kuin hengästymiseltäni kykenen. Pelkään että on jo liian myöhäistä koska en kuule vastausta heti. _'Olisipa miekkani mukana,'_ ajattelen hätäisesti. Minulla on kuitenkin vain keihäs. Sitten joudun kiihdyttämään vauhtiani kun uusi avunhuuto kiirii ilmassa.  
"Cato, auta!" Clove on selvästi hengenvaarassa, sillä muuten hän ei huutaisi noin. Pikkuhiljaa alan näkemään aukiolle jossa näen kolme hahmoa. Katniss, liekehtivä tyttö, makaa sivummalla ja Tresh retuuttaa Clovea ilmassa. Clove on ilmeisesti melkein saanut Katnissin hengiltä mutta joutunut nyt itse vaaraan. Tiedän että nyt on kiire. Sitten tapahtuu pahin. Tresh iskee kaksi kertaa Clovea kivellä päähän ja tiedän, että kaikki on jo myöhäistä. Hammasta purren juoksen metsästä aukiolle. Clove makaa maassa pelottavan hiljaa. Raivosta sokaistuneena viskaan keihään kohti karkuun juoksevaa Katnissia. Tresh kaappaa oman reppunsa lisäksi kakkosvyöykkeen repun.

"Ei! Clove!" Karjun hädissäni ja laskeudun polvilleni maahan. En välitä siitä että keihääni meni ohi ja Katniss sieppasi sen. En välitä mistään mitä ympärilläni tapahtuu. Kaappaan elottoman Cloven syliini ja halaan lujasti. Hänen silmiensä kiilto katoaa hetkellä minä hyvänsä.  
"Älä jätä minua! Palaa luokseni!" Anelen kovaan ääneen. Kyyneleet kirpoavat silmiini vaikka sitä yritin välttää. Olen ammattilainen ja luonteeltani tappaja mutta silti kyynelehdin. Clove on ollut ainoa perheeni ulkopuolinen ihminen josta olen koskaan oikeasti välittänyt.  
"Cato...rakastan sinua... Kosta heille puolestani ja voita kisa..." Clove kuiskaa minulle tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä. Sitten hän on kuollut. Tykki pamahtaa. Halaan edelleen elotonta tyttöä jota joskus saatoin jopa rakastaa. Sitten pyyhkäisen kyyneleeni. Ne eivät kuulu minulle. Minä en itke. Lasken Cloven ruumiin maahan ja silmiäni siristellen hampaat raivokkaassa irveessä nousen ylös. Suuntaan raivokkaan katseeni taivaalle ja käteni puristuvat lujasti nyrkkiin.

"Tapan teidät kaikki!" Huudan raivoissani ääneen tietoisena siitä, että äskeinen itkemisen tapainen saattoi näyttää heikolta yleisöstä. Tämä raivonpurkaus kuitenkin varmasti kertoo jokaiselle elävällä olennolle Capitolissa ja koko Panemissa, että Vyöhykkeen kaksi poikatribuutti on nyt entistäkin murhanhimoisempi.

Rauhoittelen itseäni hetken ja käännän katseeni sinne suuntaan jonne tyttö Vyöhykkeeltä 12 oli mennyt. Outoa on se, että tajuan hänen vielä katselevan minua. Kylmät siniset silmäni kohtaavat hänen silmänsä näinkin kaukaa. Hän tietää varmasti että olen tulossa tappamaan hänet vaikka en heti.  
_'Mitä vielä tuijotat Liekehtivä tyttö?'_ Ajattelen raivoissani mutta käännyn sitten. Ensin hoidan hengiltä Treshin. Hänhän se tappoi Cloven. Minun on kuitenkin pakko ensin hakea miekkani kauempaa metsästä, jonne sen jätin.

* * *

**No, tässä oli ensimmäinen lukuni. Toivon todella, että piditte lukemastanne! Jos tarinan lukeminen loppuun asti kiinnostaa, niin toivon tietenkin paljon seuraajia ja arvosteluja. En anna tarkkaa aikaa seuraavan luvun ilmestymiselle mutta en julkaise sitä ennen kuin olen varma siitä, että tarinaani todella jaksaa joku lukea :D**


	2. Luolassa

**Juu, seuraava luku jo nyt! On tullut edelliseenkin vasta yksi vastaus mutta silti x) Kiitos kattavasta arvostelusta Rni. Vaikka suurin osa tarinasta tullaankin näkemään Caton silmin, tässä luvussa Catoa ei näy. Edellinen luku oli toiminnallinen mutta tämän luvun nimeäisin enemmänkin jonkin sortin rauhalliseksi väliluvuksi. Toivottavasti se ei muuta käsitystänne tarinasta :D Seuraavassa luvussa taas toimintaa ;)**

* * *

**Luku 2: Luolassa**

**Katniss**

En tiedä miksi jäin paikoilleni. Olin juuri pääsemässä metsään kun Caton keihäs sujahtaa pääni ohitse vain muutaman sentin päästä. Kompastun sitä säikähtäneenä. Nousen kuitenkin heti ylös ja kaappaan keihään käteeni. Aivan metsän reunassa kuitenkin pysähdyn ja käännyn katsomaan kohti Runsaudensarvella näkyviä hahmoja. Cato huutaa raivoissaan ja Clove makaa kuolleena maassa. Yksi huolenaihe vähemmän. Silti tiedän, että Caton kohtaaminen taistelussa on välttämätöntä. En odota sitä innolla vaikka tahdonkin hänet hengiltä. Salaa toivon, että hän ja Tresh hoitaisivat toisensa. Loppujen lopuksi olisi kuitenkin harmi jos Tresh kuolisi. Se tulee kuitenkin eteen jossain vaiheessa, sillä onhan tämä Nälkäpeli.

Minun harmaat silmäni kohtaavat kaukaa Caton kylmät siniset silmät. Näinkin kaukaa voin sanoa kuinka täynnä raivoa ja kostonhimoa ne ovat. Miksi siis tunnen jonkinlaista sääliä Caton kaltaista tappajaa kohtaan? Se on tavallaan pelottavaa. Hetken ajan kuvittelen hänen lähtevän sittenkin ensin minun perääni. Hän kuitenkin kääntyy ja lähtee kohti metsää. Tiedän varsin hyvin syyn. Tresh varasti Cloven hengen lisäksi myös hänen reppunsa.

Itse käännyn viimein ja lähden juoksemaan kohti minun ja Peetan piilopaikkaa. Onkohan hän jo hereillä? Kysyn sitä itseltäni. En tajua ajatella sitä kuinka ilkeästi haava otsassani vuotaa. Sen aiheutti Cloven veitsi. Tärkeintä on saada lääke Peetalle ja hänet paranemaan.

On jo ilta kun viimein saavun takaisin luolalle. Sujahdan pienestä oviaukosta sisään. Kohtaan samantien Peetan huolestuneen katseen.

"Katniss! Missä olet ollut? Heräsin tunti sitten ja pelkäsin, että sinulle on sattunut jotain... Kävitkö pidoissa?" Hän latelee huolestuneita lauseita kunnes tajua tuomani repun ja kysyy kävinkö hakemassa sen Runsaudensarvelta. Nyökkään vaisusti. En vieläkään älyä sitä, että tämä väysymykseni johtuu lievästä verenhukasta joka johtuu otsani haavasta.

"Toin repun. Siellä on oltava lääkettä tuohon jalkaasi," sanon ja suutelen häntä näytelmämme mukaisesti. Enää se ei edes tunnu niin vieraalta. Peetasta on tullut minulle tärkeä henkilö. En kuitenkaan oikein vielä osaa sanoa tunnenko häntä kohtaan jotain enemmänkin. Hän ja Gale ovat viime päivinä pyörineet mielessäni paljon. Molemmat ovat mahtavia ystäviä mutta silti hyvin erilaisia. Ja Galen olen tuntenut pidempään. En tosin koskaan ole tuntenut häntä kohtaan sillä tavoin.

"Olet haavoittunut!" Peeta yhtäkkiä huudahtaa kun olen jo alkanut sivelemään lääkettä hänen jalkansa viiltoon. "Äsh, ei se ole kuin naarmu," valehtelen vaikka tiedän, että minun haavani on myös paha. "Anna minun auttaa," hän vastaa ja ennen kuin ehdin väittää vastaan, Peeta alkaa jo levittää lääkettä hellästi otsaani. Hymyilen hänelle vaisusti. Tiedän, että han tahtoo vain auttaa. En minä sitä voi kieltää...

**3. persoona**

"Ja näin saadaan taas yksi jännittävä päivä päätökseen," kajahtaa Cesar Flickermanin kuulutus telkkarista. Puolet ruudusta vie hänen yläkroppansa kun hän selostaa Nälkäpeliä katsojille. Tällä hetkellä kentälläkään ei tapahdu mitään joten ei haittaa jos hän jaarittelee hetken aikaa.

"Jännityksellä teistä jokainen varmasti odottaa sitä mitä mahtaa tapahtua seuraavaksi. Miten onkaan kakkosvyöhykeen Caton laita iltapäiväisen menetyksen jäljiltä? Onnistuuko hänen kostonsa? Mitä tapahtuu seuraavaksi epäonnisten rakastavaistemme kanssa? Tuskin he luolaa koko aikaa asuttavat," Cesar selostaa ja lopuksi nauraa leppoisasti. Hänet on kuin luotu selostamaan pelin tapahtumia. Tai no, onhan hän tehnyt sitä jo peräti 40 vuotta.

"Uskonpa että sponsoreiden lääke saa viimein rakastavaiset liikkeelle. Se on ainakin veikkaukseni," hän selostaa ja naurahtaa. Hän selvästi uskoo, että eivät ne kaksi voi paikoillaankaan kauaa pysyä. Niin ainakin luulisi. Ainahan voi tapahtua mitä tahansa. Tribuutteja on jäljellä vielä 5.

"Uskotko että rakastavaiset kykenevät saavuttamaan voittonsa?" Claudius Templesmith kysyy Cesarilta jonka vierellä hän istuu. Cesarin kasvoilla pysyy tavallinen leveä hymy. Hän ei vastaa heti, mikä kertoo ettei hän ole aivan varma.

"Mitä tahansa voi tapahtua milloin tahansa. Onhan tämä sentään Nälkäpeli," Flickerman lopulta vastaa ja nauraa päälle. Se on aivan totta sillä jos tulee liian tylsää, pelintekijät saattavat keksiä tribuuteille jos jonkinlaista jäynää.

* * *

**No, tässä se nyt oli. Kuten jo lupasin, seuraavassa luvussa taas toimintaa! Oikeastaan voinkin jo paljastaa sen verran, että Cato kohtaa Treshin ;) Toivottavasti seuraajia ja arvosteluja alkaa pikkuhiljaa ilmestyä :D Pahoittelen tämänkin luvun lyhyyttä, pidempiä on luvassa!**


End file.
